Hidden Journals/Transcript
Accepting the Mission Dr. Patricia Tannis: "In a fit of extreme paranoia, I hid my notes on the opening of the Vault, and promptly forgot their locations. While I grind my teeth to dust in frustration, you will retrieve these journals for me." Mission ECHO #1 Dr. Patricia Tannis: "I am going to die. Roland forcibly relocated me to Sanctuary for what he claimed was my safety, but the slackjaws who populate this city make my flesh scream. A young woman said "hello" to me today. I stared back at her, my mind screeching as I looked for a way to escape this unwanted interaction. As my face grew red with nauseous stress, a blood vessel popped in my nose, and a jet of crimson shot out of my nostrils, splattering us both with blood. She screamed and ran away. As pleased as I was at the time, I fear causing fountains of blood to shoot from my face will not be a viable long-term strategy for avoiding conversation." ECHO #2 Dr. Patricia Tannis: "The same questions occurred to me today, as I was pinning a disemboweled skag to my front door to dissuade others from approaching it. What does Jack want with the Vault Key? Was the key simply charging the entire time I possessed it, before Jack crowbarred it from my bloody hands? Was it waiting to unleash its alien powers on Pandora, to make Eridium appear from the very ground? Was it preparing itself to unlock even more alien ruins? I will delve deeper into this question after I soundproof the walls of my home, that I may be spared the incessant laughter and joviality of Sanctuary's citizens." ECHO #3 Dr. Patricia Tannis: "I have uncovered legends of an ancient alien warrior. The legends tell of a magical key that can bring it back to life. If my hypotheses are correct -- which they always are -- the legends may be speaking of the Vault Key. Also, a young man told me I was pretty on my way back from the grocer's. My reaction was surprisingly tame. I only spent the next three hours dry-heaving into a bucket." ECHO #4 Dr. Patricia Tannis: "Yesterday, I had a conversation with another human being. Granted, it was only a conversation inasmuch as my grunts of social terror could be taken as human speech, but Roland did not seem to mind. He asked me why Jack hasn't revived the Warrior yet, if he has the key. I conveyed that the key needed to be charged by Eridium -- hence Jack's mining operations. He nodded, and silently wiped the streams of my saliva from his face. I returned home, confused not only at his lack of disgust toward my behavior, but my lack of disgust toward him. For the first time, I felt as if I could actually live in Sanctuary. For the first time, I feel as if... I might be okay." End of Mission Dr. Patricia Tannis: "You listened to my notes, I assume? I would be upset, were it not for the equally privacy-indifferent background check I ran on you before hiring you for this job." Category:Transcripts